Lionheart's
by winxclubfan1
Summary: 'You can try to control us all you want, but we fight battles that you, the clans, cannot, You are foolish to oppress us' Adopted from Spottedeyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I just adopted the story Lionheart's from Spottedeyes (Ask her!) This is the proglance**

Four cats from Starclan gathered around a looking hole, they knew about three kits being born but they got a prophecy about them, 'From the scorch of the rain from the storm there'll be problems no cat have ever dreamed off, beware the one that shall betray them!' A voice in their heads said, 'Bluestar, we must warn Strongclaw about this!' Firestar said to Bluestar, she nodded.

**Meanwhile in Windclan.**

'Push Splashcloud, Push!' Sleetwhisker told his sister, Splashcloud just pushed as hard as she can, finally after a long time of pushing three fluffy kits popped out, one was ginger, another was grey and finally one was a fluffy darker grey, 'What should I call them?' Splashcloud asked her brother, 'The ginger one is Scorchkit, the light grey one is Rainkit and the other one is Stormkit.' Sleetwhisker told her, 'Scorchkit looks like me except that he is pure ginger, no white.' Splashcloud said, suddenly she heard a voice in her head, 'They'll be trouble one day, don't say we didn't warn you.' A voice in her head said, Splashcloud gulped, 'Don't worry kits, You shall distory the day, you shall distory the trouble.' She said.

**Thats the first part done, I'll post the allegances in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short term Hiatus on this story, I was working on my other stories, A lot of my stories are on Hiatus, my main stories for now are The Adventure, Keep our love a Secret and The Story of ABBAstar, I might do this Time to Time though. Here are the Allegances (Or However you spell them!)**

**Windclan**

_Leader: _

Jaystar - Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

_Deputy:_

Shrewspots - Black and white tom with amber eyes _Apprentince_ Briarpaw

_Med cat:_

Strongclaw - Black and white tom with amber eyes

_Warriors: _

Heatherbreeze - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice _Petalpaw

Seedpetal - Pale ginger she-cat with golden eyes.

Icefur - Icy cream she-cat with blue eyes

Addercloud - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes _Apprentice _Lightningpaw

Brownpelt - Russet-brown she-cat with brown eyes

Bramblefur - brown tom with brown eyes

Featherstep - Golden she-cat with a silver paw, amber eyes _Apprentice _Stormpaw

Brightflash - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes _Apprentice _Barkpaw

Sandheart - Sandy brown she-cat with amber eyes _Apprentice _Honeypaw

Pinetail - Russet-brown she-cat with green eyes

Lionwhisker - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes _Apprentice R_ainpaw

Shellclaw - Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Hawkclaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sleetwhisker - Grey tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices_

Lightningpaw - Golden she-cat with darker marks around her body, a grey paw and amber eyes

Stormpaw - Blind grey tom with green eyes

Splashpaw - Blue-grey tom with darker spots and white ears, blue eyes

Briarpaw - Brown she-cat with amber eyes, her fur sometimes looks purple

Barkpaw - Brown she-cat with a paler underbelly and brown eyes

Honeypaw - Honey brown she-cat with green eyes

Petalpaw - Cream she-cat with a few brown stripes and blue eyes

_Queens_

Splashcloud - Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes (Kits are Scorchkit - Ginger tom with amber eyes, Rainkit - Grey tom with amber eyes and Stormkit - Fluffy grey she-cat with amber eyes) Mate - Shrewspots

Ambertail - White she-cat with a reddish brown tail (Expecting Shellclaw's kits)

_Elders_

Tallclaw - White tom with black legs

_Thunderclan_

_Leader:_

Treestar - Brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Deputy:_

Blacktail - White tom with a black tail, green eyes

_Med cat:_

Stripefang - White tabby tom with green eyes

_Shadowclan:_

Leader:

Darkstar - Black tom with a white tipped tail and blue eyes

_Deputy:_

Bravestorm - Black tom with a white chest and brown eyes

_Med cat:_

Sandyflower - Sandy she-cat with amber eyes

_Riverclan_

Leader:

Silverstar - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Honeyblossom - Golden-brown tabby she-cat

Med cat:

Hollysong - Black she-cat with green eyes

**Thats that done! I will do the next chapter when i'm bothered! Why does a lot of the names sound so familiar... Do they come from another one of my stories? Tell me which ones in Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter of LH, hope you enjoy, this will be Stormkit's POV**

I woke up from my sleep and looked around the nursery. It was so _large! _I never seen anything like it.

It also had vines across the walls and the nests were made out of this soft thing called moss. I didn't really like the felt of it, it made me shiver. I walked out of the nursery and looked into the camp, like the nursery, it was HUGE!

I couldn't believe it, I walked over to a hill of this soft thing call prey or something. I climbed onto it but fell straight onto the ground. I saw an apprentice laugh at me. I stormed off to her.

'Hey whats so funny!' I asked her, 'the prey falling on you, that was so funny you mouse-brain kit!' She said.

I gave a close look at her, she was golden with darker stripes, a grey paw and these amber eyes that would glare into you, I didn't know her name and I didn't want to and I walked back into the nursery, I had made a new enemy!

**How was that?**


End file.
